Kion X Fuli Lion Guard Adventures
by Crazywizard73
Summary: Kion and Fuli share their adventures in the lion guard with their son (this is my first story any constructive criticism is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King: Kion x Fuli Lion Guard Adventures

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, as I'm sure you'll be able to tell by how bad this is written this is my first story on any archive. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TLK or TLG, the only character I own is my OC Auni**

'Life can't get much better than this.' Kion thought to himself as he laid on the edge of pride rock basking in the rays of the sun. As he lay there next to his mate, Fuli, he couldn't help but think of all the good times he'd had with the rest of the Lion Guard throughout the years with him as their leader.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Fuli questioned her mate who had a look of deep concentration etched across his face as he stared out over the savannah.

"I can't help but think of all the good times we had with the guard when we were younger." he said to her as he stared into her eyes with a look of sadness.

Their son Auni who had been silently laying in between his parents couldn't help but listen to their conversation. "Dad, could you tell me about some of your adventures?" he asked as he looked at his father with a look of wonder.

Kion let out a chuckle as he thought of where to start, "How about we start from the beginning?"

 **Flashback**

Kion stirred from his slumber cuddled up to his mother; Nala, queen of the pride lands. He slowly eased his way out of his mother's grasp as to not disturb her. When he finally achieved his task he quietly crept out of the den and raced down to the watering hole once the coast was clear. As he approached the watering hole to watch the sunrise from his normal spot, he noticed something yellow already there. Confused as to who this new person was he approached slowly as to not alert them to his presence. As he neared the rock he saw it was a cheetah, a female to be exact. Once he was closer he spoke to her, "Hey, my names Kion are you here to watch the sunrise too?"

She jumped as she heard someone speak from behind her, "Don't scare me like that!" she said as she turned to face the intruder.

"Sorry, it's just this is where I normally come to watch… the…sunrise…" his look became dazed as he started into her vibrant green eyes.

"Oh, would you like to watch it with me?" she asked noticing that his look became distant.

He shook his read to regain focus and answered, "Yeah, I'd like that err…"

"Fuli, my name's Fuli" she smiled as she watched the lion before her.

'Fuli, I like that name.' He thought to himself as he sauntered up next to the cheetah to watch the sunrise with her.

'I hope we can be friends.' Both thought to themselves as they laid down on the rock to watch the sun rise over the horizon onto a beautiful new day.

 **End Flashback**

"Alright Auni, time for bed." His mother told him as she rose to walk into the den.

"But mom I wanna hear more pleaseeeeee!" he asked as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Your mother's right it's time for bed." Kion spoke from behind them just now noticing how late it had become.

"Okay." Auni said as he looked down dejectedly.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time tomorrow to tell you more stories tomorrow." Fuli said noticing her son downtrodden look.

"Awesome!" Auni said as he raced past his parents and into the den.

Both Fuli and Kion looked at each other with great happiness remembering that first day they met as they walked into the den side by side.

 **I hope you all enjoy this first installment of Kion x Fuli Lion Guard Adventures, please comment what you thought about it any constructive criticism is welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion King: Kion x Fuli Adventures

 **Authors note: Welcome to the next update of KxF Adventures hope everyone is enjoying it so far, also to inform everyone I will pretty much not have anything canon in this story almost all the adventures will be my own with maybe a couple details from the show.**

"Kion get up!" Kiara shouted into Kion's ear.

Kion shot up alarmed frantically looking around believing something had happened.

"Hahaha I got you Kion!" Kiara exclaimed in victory.

Kion growled and pounced on his sister both rolling about in the den trying to pin the other down. Kiara managed to pin down Kion and jovially said "Ha pinned ya"

Just then both kids heard resounding laughter coming from the entrance of the den, both looked to see their mother and father standing there watching the two kids.

"It's not funny, get off me!" He stated angrily as he shoved his sister off.

"I wasn't laughing at you Kion I was laughing at what your sister said, your mother used to say the exact same thing to me when she pinned me as kids." Simba remembered the happy times he had as a kid with his friend, now mate, Nala.

"Mom was able to pin you when you were kids?" Kion asked with a bewildered look upon his face.

"Yes she was but I'm sure she can't anymore" He smiled smugly at his mate.

"Is that a challenge dear?" Nala asked as she watched him with a fire in her eyes.

"No, it's a statement." Simba wasn't exactly sure what had happened, one moment he was taunting his mate the next he's on his back and breathless.

"Ha pinned ya again" Nala stated with a look of smugness across her muzzle.

Finally realizing what had happened Simba couldn't help but release boisterous laughter, "Sorry honey I was trying to show off for Kion." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I know dear but next time do it when I'm not standing right next to you" she said as she affectionately licked his muzzle.

The entire time Kion and Kiara sat there watching their parents in astonishment at what their mother had done, Kiara ran up to her mother nuzzling her and telling her how awesome that was.

Kion sat there with a new found appreciation for his mother and a look of shock as he stared at his father.

Simba saw his sons shocked look as he got up off the ground, "Never underestimate a lioness son they are just as dangerous as any lion."

That made a question come up in Kion's mind, "What about cheetahs dad?"

Both his parents looked at him with confused looks, "Why do you want to know son?"

Kion blushed as he realized why he was asking, "Because uhh… cheetahs are similar to lions aren't they so wouldn't they also be just as dangerous?"

Both looked at him suspiciously but answered anyway, "Cheetahs are felines like lions but cheetahs are made for speed whereas lions are made for strength, in a fight I'm sure a lion would win by overpowering one." Simba explained as Kion sat there with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Oh thanks dad" Kion said as he started to walk out of the den.

Kiara who had moved off to the side at the beginning of the conversation watched her brother leave with narrowed eyes thinking 'you're up to something'.

Kion raced down pride rock to the watering hole looking around for something when he approached. After a couple moments of searching he found what, or who more precisely, he was looking for. "Fuli over here" he shouted as he approached his new friend.

Fuli heard her name being called and turned around to see who was calling her, she smiled as she saw her new friend approaching. "Hey Kion, wanna play a game?" she asked with a slightly evil look in her eyes.

"Sure!" Kion said not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Let's play tag." she said with an evil grin.

Kion remembering what his dad had said and knew what she was thinking, he knew he was going to have to outsmart her since he wasn't going to be able to outrun her. "Okay" he said trying to formulate a plan in his head.

"Alright I'll go first you have 10 seconds" she said thinking this would be any easy win for her.

Kion took off towards the tall grass thinking that'd be where he had the best chance to escape her. He weaved through the grass trying to gain as much ground as he could when he also thought 'if she's like a lion that would mean she can track scents too'. He saw a tree a short distance away and ran too it, he rubbed his side against it hoping to leave enough of his scent and throw her off track.

Fuli just started to chase after Kion, wanting to catch him as soon as possible she took off after him. She sped through the grass following his scent until she came to a tree that was heavy with scent. Smirking, thinking she had found him she pounced behind the tree but just landed on the ground. Confused she got up and looked around sure that he was somewhere nearby. She circled the tree and looked in it but he wasn't anywhere, realizing scent wouldn't help her she had to think of something else. She climbed into the tree to get a vantage point and see if she could spot him. She surveyed the area looking for any kind of sign, she almost got down when she finally saw it, something moving in the grass about 30 feet away. She ran and tackled her target to the ground declaring her victory, but when she looked down instead of Kion she saw a cream-colored lioness.

Kion who had been watching from atop a pile of rocks saw Fuli tackle his sister and raced over curious as to why his sister was out here instead of with her friends or their parents. When he arrived his asked her "Kiara what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were up to something so I followed you to see what! Wait till mom and dad hear about your little girlfriend!" she shouted as she ran away laughing manically.

"Sorry Fuli we can play more tomorrow!" he shouted as he raced after his sister.

Fuli stood there frozen, mouth agape and cheeks red from what Kiara had said. 'She called me his girlfriend' despite being embarrassed about it she couldn't say she was completely opposed to the idea. She started towards home to consider what had happened today and to think about how she felt about Kion.

Kion neared pride rock and hoped he had somehow managed to beat his sister here. As he raced towards to the top he began to hear his sister talking to their parents.

"…that must be why he asked that question this morning" he heard what he assumed to be the end of the conversation.

His mother spotted him first and called him over to them, "Kion is it true you have a cheetah girlfriend?"

"NO! She's just a friend I swear, I met her yesterday and we were just playing tag." He explained to his mother with a sincere look.

Simba questioned him, "Does she have something to do about what you asked us this morning?"

He blushed and answered, "Yes I didn't know anything about cheetahs and wanted to find out what she was like."

Nala spoke next, "I believe you Kion, now head to bed the sun will be setting soon."

"Ok mom" he said as he went to the back to lay down.

"And as for you Kiara, you shouldn't be spying on your brother his business is his own." She said as she stared at her daughter.

"Yes mama I'm sorry" she said sadly as she headed inside to go to sleep.

Nala looked at her mate and asked him, "What do you think about Kion and this cheetah girl?"

"I'm not sure but we've never had a non-lion in the royal family If he does end up seeing her romantically" he said curiously.

"No matter what ends up happening we will support his decision, and if he does end up loving her well we'll approach that when the time comes" she said with a look of determination.

Simba agreed with her and lead her into the den to lay down and sleep for the night.

"And that's when I first started having feelings for your father" Fuli explained to her son as he sat staring at her with a look of amazement.

"Yep and I'm so glad she did I don't know what I'd do without her by my side" Kion said beaming at his mate.

"When did you first start having feelings for mom?" Auni asked his father.

"When I first saw her eyes, they were the most magnificent thing I had ever seen, two beautiful pools of vibrant green that shined in the night." He said with a voice full of love as he started into his mate's eyes expressing all the love he possibly could in that very moment.

Fuli couldn't help but blush at what he said, and she would never forget it she thought as they all headed back into the den for another night's sleep.

 **Authors note: Well here's the next part, not much excitement I know but this story is also going to be a trial run for me to see what I like, don't like and all that other jazz. As for future updates, I'm hoping to have adventures last more than 1 update and for them to also include more exciting things but I want to build up some first before that. I may also end up making this into an AU where the lion guard doesn't exist and make it just purely about Kion and Fuli. Also I realize the at the moment my writing isn't the best but I will continue to work on it so please just bear with me in the meantime.**

 **Also if you like Naruto go check out Theblueswordsman, he's writing a great story that I'm sure you'll all enjoy (warning:It is a very dark story with torture and other evil acts, you have been warned)**


End file.
